


Dark Desires

by YumeSora



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Come Inflation, Counselor Hisoka, Counselor Killua, Crying, Embarrassed, First Time, Forests, Innocent Gon, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Summer Camp, Swimming, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSora/pseuds/YumeSora
Summary: It’s Gon’s first time at Summer Camp with his friends, and he’s already had some interesting experiences with two of the counselors. He befriends them both with innocent intentions, but they seem to want something more.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 33
Kudos: 261





	1. Camp Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first HisoGon/KilluGon fic and I hope you like it! Also please read the tags because this is going to get dark..
> 
> also any italicized text is a thought <3

It felt the best, when Aunt Mito said that Gon could go to Summer Camp with Kurapika and Leorio! He thought she wouldn’t say yes, because it was expensive, but it seemed that grandma, Aunt Mito, and Ging had pitched in, because Gon was being a good boy and doing all of his chores. He had to catch the bus in the morning, and he was justpacking his bag!

He was nervous about leaving home for 3 weeks, but he loved the adventure of being in a new place, with new surroundings. The open forest and lake especially piqued his interests. Great places to swim or fish! 

_ “I hope I make new friends at camp.”  _ Gon thought. Although didn’t know what was going to happen after he made that wish...

___________________

After Gon had said his goodbyes to Aunt Mito and Grandma, he carried his heavy bag and green backpack, and ran to the bus. Kurapika and Leorio were waving at him from an open window at the back of the bus. Gon excitedly waved his free hand and ran faster.

Once Gon got to the front of the line near the open bus doors, he was met with a tall man with reddish-pink hair. He pulled out his ID quickly, but he felt weird with the way the man’s golden eyes were staring at him. 

_ With a hunger. _

_ “oh my, this boy looks delightful. He smells like a delicious fruit. I want to pick him and leave bruises and bites all over.”  ♥️ _

“Erm...Hisoka-San, here’s my ID. Can I please get on the bus now?” He slowly put the ID towards the camp counselors face.

_ “OoOooOooh Gon, say my name like that again please!” ♠️ _

“A-ah of course Gon-Kun, go right ahead. I can tell you’re going to fit right in and have the greatest time here!”  ♦️

“Aww thank you!” Gon said as he rushed passed Hisoka. Afraid of holding up the line any longer. 

_ He seems really nice! I feel bad for judging him by his stare. I think i’ll talk to him later to ask about all the camps secret spots that I can visit! _

Gon finally made it to the back of the bus with his friends! 

“Gon! C’mere give us a big hug!” Leorio shouted with his and Kurapika’s arms wide open. 

“I’m really glad you were able to come. This summer isn’t going to be lonely for me for the first time.” Kurapika said with a smug smile.

“Oi, oi, what about last summer, when you hung out with me during my hospital internship!?” Leorio glared daggers at the blonde. He rolled his eyes, and they got into a mini-arguement... This was nothing new for the Gon.

He decided to distract them with a question. “Hey! Don’t want to interrupt anything, but where am I going to sit?” Gon scratched his head and stuck his tounge out while they seemed too busy to answer his question.

“Uhmm, if you don’t mind, there’s an open seat right next to me.” A white haired man said in the seat right behind the arguing duo. He looked like another camp counselor. His piercing dark blue eyes made it hard to refuse.

_ Ehhh maybe all the camp counselors have a strong stare like Hisoka-san? _

“Of course! Eheh, thank you for offering..” Gon squinted at his shirt, looking for a name tag. “Killua-San!”

The counselor just smiled and hummed back, allowing Gon to get the window seat. The little boy shoved his bag into a compartment above the seats, and sat down. The older man didn’t seem like much of a talker, which would make the 5 hour trip less awkward for the younger boy. 

Gon pulled out a neck pillow and his switch, deciding to play instead of bothering his non-stop bickering friends. He began playing Animal Crossing to cut time, and didn’t know he dozed off after 15 minutes of the drive.

_Ah warmth.. and drool. But lots of warmth. Eh.. An earthquake !? _

He opened his eyes and felt relief when he realized that he wasn’t falling or there was no earthquake. Although, there was a muscular chest that Gon found himself drooling on. After immediately closing and wiping his mouth, he turned red with embarrassment.

Gon sat up, and thought that him and the camp counselor had fallen asleep at the same time. He was prepared to wake him up to apologize, but instead there were two piercing eyes staring at him. 

_“Oh noo, I hope Killua-san isn’t mad at me for that.. He doesn’t seem like the type to just allow people to be so close to him.” _

Killua looked away after being caughtand offered a shy smile. “Sorry, you looked so tired, cute even. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Gon spouted numerous apologies, but the camp counselor kept insisting that it was okay for the younger boy, but he didn’t usually do it for others. After the embarrassing moment shared between the two, Gon didn’t want to sleep anymore. He brought out a deck of cards, and asked if Killua would play a game of Slap Jack with him. The messy white-haired boy agreed, and they got at it with different card games for the rest of the ride.

After 2 more hours, the bus had arrived at it’s destination. Gon was starving, and realized that it was dinner time. He didn’t even know when it had begun to get dark. Killua-san and him were too busy laughing and joking around in the bus. They had much in common after breaking the ice through some card games. 

Killua really seemed like the big brother Gon never had. A trust was formed through the small amount of time they got to know eachother.

The three boys got back together after gathering their bags and hopped off the bus to get ready for role call. Hisoka-san and Killua-san were the counselors that were assigned to our group and to go to if we needed anything. They were also the ones in charge of our role call everyday. Gon felt glad that he had the chance of getting to know them both a little bit. 

Gon and the other two went on about what they were most excited about, as their group followed Killua to the cabins. The counselor explained the basic rules to follow, and showed them where the showers and bathrooms were, before taking them to the dining area. There was a separate cabin for the camp counselors. Certain people were going to get picked to go there if there was an emergency.

Some of the boys in the group were ogling and excitedly whispering about meeting the other girls getting their tour with camp counselors Machi and Shizuku.

_ Geez me and the boys might get a nosebleed when we all go swimming in the lakes.. _

Gon looked over to see if Kurapika and Leorio were phased by the pretty girls who entered the dining area as well, but they were too engrossed in the food. It was becoming more packed as the other groups finished their introductions.

Killua told everyone that Hisoka was going to give the group another tour around 7 after they all ate dinner. He left the teens’ dining area, and walked over to the other counselors table outside. Gon thought that Killua-san had winked at him before leaving, but he forgot about it as soon as he saw all the food at the buffet. Kurapika and Leorio were shouting for him to hurry, and held a spot for him in the long line.

_ This was definitely going to be an interesting 3 weeks. _

_____

Killua sat down with Hisoka and the others after grabbing some food. He could feel a burning feeling coming from across him, and raised his head to see his co-worker smiling. “Stop giving me that weird stare Hisoka, spit it out.” 

The red-haired boy smirked and took a bite out of some fruit. “I‘d rather not, although it seems we have the same idea here Killu-sa-”  ♠️

“Nope, I don’t really think so. I’d love for you to share it.” Killua spouted with a straight face as he reaches for a fry on the others plate. 

Hisoka’s smile got wider, and his aura grew creepily. “Something yummy has caught my attention. But, I am always open to sharing with Killu-san, if you want a bite. Just remember that hmmm?”  ♥️

“Keep your grubby fruit fetish or whatever away from me alright. I don’t want anything to do with it.” He furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out. Before Killua could do anything else, they were interrupted by the Captain.

“Can’t we all just enjoy the nature around us for once guys?” Chrollo looked up from his book because of the continuous bickering between the two. Killua shut up right away, and got back to grubbing. 

The other camp counselors were snickering at how the two had gotten reprimanded within the first few hours. Hisoka was known for stirring things between the members, but they called him a magician almost, for always disappearing before punishment came from the captain.

Hisoka stayed quiet although his aura grew even more as he stared at the green haired boy inside the dining hall. He had seemed to make new friends with ease and was happily eating his third plate of food. His green shorts were hiked up as he sat, and he could spot tan lines from them. The boys little pink tongue also stuck out at his friends from time to time. Whenever he leaned forward his tank top sagged and revealed those perfect little nipples.

_ “My yummy little Gon-Kun. I will have of taste of your honey, with the help of your new friend Killua. We are destined to be connected. I already feel a tightening in my pants just looking at you. ahhh. you’re going to be mine.”  ♥️ _


	2. Fun times at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon’s obliviousness may get him into a few bad sitauations at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, i finally updated! I also had to put all of the good stuff into the next chapter because this chapter was too long ;)

The next two weeks went by quickly, and Gon was having fun doing all the camp activities with Leorio and Kurapika. He immediately made new friends during the first night as well and so on. One girl in particular had always managed to make Gon blush during the group activities, but he was too shy to tell her. A crush on a certain blonde haired girl had slowly developed over the short time.

Gon and his two best friends did everything from having raves in the concert hall to singing campfire songs with marshmallow sticks roasting on the fire for s’mores. The kids were really nice and the camp counselors were as well. Camp really was the best thing ever!

Tomorrow was the last day of camp for the three boys and the counselors had planned a special visit to the lake nearby, so everyone could swim and enjoy.

The green-haired boy woke up early, unable to sleep much last night due to all his excitement. He made his bunk and checked to see if Leorio and Kurapika were awake in their bunks. When he got there, he wasn’t surprised to see the blonde haired boy covered in a blanket, hair sprawled in all sorts of places, and the other was neatly tucked in with drool coming out of his mouth.

_As they always were! Hahaha! Mouu~ I’m always the one waking up early between these two._

Gon stuck his tongue out at the two boys, and made his way to the bathrooms to brush his teeth, still in his pajamas. There was no line, thankfully. Usually other early birds were also washing their faces or showering at this time, but everyone slept in today. Probably because the whole day was going to be at the lake, and the counselors said they could sleep in!

After the bathrooms, Gon excitedly ran back to the cabin to get dressed in a green tank-top and khaki shorts that barely covered his buttcheeks. He rummaged through his bag, looking for goggles and a swimsuit. He pulled up a pair of white goggles, but still had yet to grab some trunks.

_Aww man, please tell me that I remembered to bring swimming trunks! I don’t want to end up asking anyone else for extras, it’s so embarrassing._

After a few more minutes of searching, Gon gave up and accepted that he either forgot to bring them or someone jacked them from his bag.

“ _Maybe I won’t be able to swim with everyone today...this sucks”_ The boy thought, as his eyes began to tear up. He sat in the middle of the cabin and climbed back into his bunk to whine under the blanket.

“Gon...What’s wrong?” Kurapika asked, as he stretched out from his blanket. The saddened boy rubbed at his eyes and muffled from under his blanket.

“Ngggh-Kuraapikaaa, I forgot my swimming trunks, I’m so irresponsible!”

The blond huffed as he stretched his arms up and have Gon a sympathetic look. “Hmmm, how about asking the camp counselors if they have any extras?”

The tiny teens face lit up immediately.

“Wow! Kurapika, you’re amazing! What would I do without you!? See ya-“ Gon shouted, already halfway out the door before he could finish. Kurapika smirked, and climbed down from his bunk, to wake up Leorio.

Gon rushed the other side of the camp, where their counselors lodged at. He knew it was always open, but hoped someone would be awake early enough to help the little boy.

_I better go to Killua-San’s cabin, he always has the answer to any of my problems! I also want to see what he looks like right out of bed, t-to make fun of him later of course._

The wooden cabins came into sight, and Gon looked for one that had lighting bolt stickers on the door.

He immediately spotted it on the far right of the grassy plain, it was the last cabin in the row, and huge trees surrounded the area behind it. The camp counselors had the nicest looking cabins in the area, but that’s a given for having to spend their summer with pre-pubescent teens like Gon and his friends.

The green-haired boy smiled as he climbed a few stairs to the porch, and finally knocked on the door with a little tune that Killua would automatically recognize.

The pair had gotten quite close during their times together at camp, and luckily he was also their groups designated counselor along with Hisoka. Although the red-haired counselor was always kind to Gon, he gave a weirdly intimidating aura to the other kids in their group. They knew not to mess with Hisoka or the cards that he always carried or they would get a punishment. Hisoka’s punishments were never easy, and the kids who had received them, were forbidden from talking about it.

Gon sighed when didn’t receive an answer from the first knock, so he tried again and peeped through the square windows next to the door.

_Nobody’s in there... Maybe they already left to get the floaties ready. Am I too late!?_

He was about to give up after the fifth try, but then the door flew open, and he jumped back to avoid getting hit.

He was greeted with a smirking... Hisoka?! The red-haired man was half-naked on the porch, with only his briefs on and an eight-pack out in the morning sun. His usual upwards hairdo was laying flatly with bangs across his face. There was an imprint that Gon saw of something big and long in his tight briefs.

_Oh no, I forgot that counselors had to share cabins. Sheesh, adults are surely monsters down there! I hope I can grow that big too one day!_

Gon’s got caught staring and his face turned red. He looked down at his toes.

“S-Sorry to bother you so early in the morning Hisoka-san! I just wanted to ask Killua-san a question.”

“Oya? Hmm, you can just ask me Gon-kun.”♠️

“B-but it’s good embarrassing to ask! Can you please ask Killua-san to come out for a little bit? It’s urgent.” He pleaded, still staring a hole into the ground.

Hisoka grabbed Gon’s chin and lifted his flushed face towards him. The little boy was surprised at the eye contact, although he felt intimidated by the stare from those golden eyes.

The taller man had smirked and pulled little teen closer, reaching his other hand to grip the boys shoulder. “Anything you ask that emo boy, you can ask me, my cute little fruit. There’s no difference between me and him.” ♥️

Gon felt like he needed to obey any of Hisoka’s commands. As if in a trance, he agreed quickly and apologized for acting rude. The older man petted his hair to forgive him, and told him to come inside the cabin.

“S-Shouldn’t you be getting changed into something more comfortable already?” Gon asked awkwardly as he sat on the couch, bouncing his feet back and forth.

Hisoka moved right next to the little boy on the couch and threw an arm behind him. “I’d be more comfortable in nothing, actually! What about you Gon-Kun? Would you like to get comfortable with me?” ♦️

_Geez, i’m actually feeling a little bit uncomfortable! You’re too close Hisoka-san, do you want to accidentally kiss or something?! I could smell the bubble gum flavored toothpaste from his breath._

Gon closed his eyes and pointed his head away from the counselor. “No thanks Hisoka-San, I’m okay! I actually just wanted to ask if you had an extra pair of swimming trunks that would maybe fit me?”

_“OooOoOOh Gon, what a scrumptious question to ask. I knew it was the best idea to steal your little trunks from your bag. They smelled absolutely delicious, and I can’t give them back, because they’re tainted with my love of course. I can’t wait to have your juicy little butt in the extra swimsuits I bought just for you.” ♥️_

The camp counselor stood up and grabbed Gon’s hand. His cock gave a little twitch in briefs from all the excitement. “Yes, of course my little fruit! Come with me to the bedroom, so you can try some on!” ♠️

_His eyes are filled with b-bloodlust? No way, that can’t be.. I must be imagining it._

Gon followed the Hisoka into his bedroom, and they passed another door next to it. The boy wondered what it looked like inside Killua’s room.

* * *

Hisoka’s room was painted in all white and the bed was very neat and cleanly made. A castle made out of cards was on the wooden desk in the corner along with a laptop and lamp.

The red-haired man opened one of his drawers next to the bed, and rummaged through it to look for some swimming trunks, Gon assumed.

Hisoka laid about 5 pairs onto his bed, all different in style and color. This was going to be a long morning...

The older man shoved one pair into Gon’s arms, and beckoned for him to try it on. It was green, his favorite color.

He began undressing his tank-top, but felt eyes in weird places. As he looked back, he could see Hisoka staring at him from the desk chair.

“H-Hisoka-San! P-please leave or at least look away while i’m changing, I’ll tell you when I’m ready okay!?”

“Alrighty my little fruit~” ♥️

Gon quickly shoved his shorts and boxers down and put on the swimsuit. It was a speedo!? Oh no, it was also too small on him, because he could feel the front tightly shape his privates and the back dug into his butthole. There was no coverage for his bottom at all!

Hisoka turned around and almost drooled as he saw what Gon was wearing.

 _“Sooo yummy and tight, and perfectly fitting! Your perfect pink nipples are hard and out in the open for me to suck on. If you just bend over a little your virgin rim is going to reveal itself! I don’t think I can wait my little fruit~You might just be ripe_!” ♥️

The taller man stood from his seat with a smile, and darkening eyes. He took a few steps towards to little boy, hands reaching forward.

“Mouuu~ This doesn’t fit at all Hisoka-san!What am I going to do??” Gon whined and became teary-eyed, which cut off the trance of the camp counselor.

“ _My little oblivious Gon, I almost lost myself to your delicious little body~”_ ♠️

Hisoka froze and smiled as he picked another obscene swimsuit from the bed. This one was an all white one piece with a collar and open back.

“Well, maybe try on ano-“ The door was suddenly slammed open, and Killua angrily walked in, harshly shoving Hisoka from his spot.

“HISOKA! DAMN YOU FOR TRICKING ME, THERE’S NO CHOCO ROBOS AT-“ His sentence was interrupted when he looked over to see Gon in a tight speedo, that left nothing to the imagination.

“G-Gon what are you doing with this perv!?” Killua blushed and asked with wide eyes.

“Killua-San! Hisoka-san was just helping me out, don’t worry! I needed an extra swimsuit for later and you weren’t here so I asked him.” Killua glared at Hisoka, who stood with a not so innocent face, and his hands up in the air.

“Come with me Gon, I have a better one for you, don’t worry.” Killua said as he stomped out of the room. Gon thanked a smiling Hisoka again and grabbed his clothes from the floor to leave.

Gon waltzed into Killua’s room as if it were his own, taking in every aspect. It was painted black, with different band posters on the wall, as well as plants around the room. It felt very comfy and warm. and there was a closet instead of a desk, with all of the white-haired man’s clothes. He was very stylish.

Gon laid down on the unmade bed, and pulled the covers over himself, pretending to fall asleep.

“C’mon Gon, I have a pair of REGULAR trunks that will fit you. I know you’ll like em.” Killua shook the sheets, but the little boy still refused to move, so the counselor just yanked the blankets off the boy, and threw the small forest green trunks onto his face.

Gon buried his face under a pillow and lifted his butt into the air, feeling too lazy to try on another pair of trunks. Killua rolled his eyes and stared at the little boys plush cheeks that were eating up the thin stripe of speedo, covering his pink innocence.

_I want to eat it and mark it as mine._

A harsh spank was delivered to Gon’s butt.

”Owwie!” Gon said, as he covered up his butt with both hands.

“Baka! Hurry up and change out of those panties, so I can make you something for breakfast, you must be hungry.” The counselor said as he walked out of the door. Gon shouted to disagree, but he knew it was just brotherly banter and insults.

_Killua wanted their relationship to be more than just a brotherly one. He wanted to mean more to Gon._

“Ugh he’s too cute, I can’t believe this is our last day together... I want to make it special.” Killua thought as he started to make pancakes.

* * *

Hisoka and Killua were on lifeguard duty and watched over the teens while they swam and played in the huge lake. They both wore bright red trunks and a red shirt, although of course Hisoka had taken it off. A whistle hung heavy on both their necks. The white haired boy wore sunglasses as a way to tell Hisoka to leave him alone and focus on their duty.

Killua was overjoyed at the sight of Gon having fun, and formed a tiny smile on his face while watching the little green-haired boy splash his friends with water and then proceed to jump into a donut floatie when attacked back. 

_Awww he’s so cute, I want to do that with Gon too._

All peace was interrupted when a voice pierced through the comfortable silence.

“Mmm, So have you thought about my splendid offer Killu-chan?” ♠️

He didn’t have to even look at Hisoka to hear the smirk through his tone. “...I’ve considered it.”

Hisoka’s eyes widened, and he felt shocked to hear that hard-headed Killua was actually thinking about his brilliant plan.

“Well, tonight is the last and only night to do it Killu-chan. You know our fruit trusts you right, it’ll be easy peasy!” ♦️

Killua scoffed and remained silent, eyes still trained on no one else but his Gon.

 _“I need to push it more~”_ ♠️

“Just think about this, can you see anyone else pure enough to have our little Gon? Imagine another man on top of him and grimy hands all over, licking and feeling. Spoiling places that only we should claim.”

“Shut the fuck up Hisoka. You sick freak!” The white haired counselor’s eyebrows angrily furrowed as his mind was forced to imagine the whole scenario. His fists tightened into balls, and he felt a sudden burst of anger.

_Bingo~ ♠️_

The red-haired man backed up a bit and gave him a little space to cool off. Hisoka eventually had to blow his whistle and quickly ran over to a group of kids trying to drown eachother for fun.

Killua was left alone in the sweltering heat to ponder and decide what he wanted to do.

_He had already knew what he wanted from the beginning and would do anything to take it. Even if it means sharing. Nothing else mattered when it came to claiming what should have already belonged to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua is sooo fed up with Hisoka’s antics. Can you tell? Kudos is appreciated and let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
